Heart Eater Trilogy 2 Tell Me That You Love Me
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Here's the second story to the Heart Eater Trilogy. if you haven't read Unbroken or Introduction, you should because they tell what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Haha! Back again with the next installment of the Heart Eaters Trilogy. Ch-ch-check it out!**

**I don't own Soul Eater, so no one can sue me for writing this. I only borrowed the characters.**

* * *

"I don't know, love." The five combined Mizune sisters (otherwise known as Mica) said to her wife Kitten (known locally as Blair the cat-witch or Bu-tan, the adorable black cat). "Are you sure Maka will agree to something this big? She is pretty uptight about her body, still believing that Soul thinks she's as straight and flattened as a toothpick."

Blair smiled. "It would take a Kishin not to realize how sexy Maka has become. I mean, it's been months since the fight with the Kishin's madness and she's already filling out very well. Her waist is still thin, but that thing behind her is simply delectable."

Mica nodded. "And what I wouldn't give to be immersed in that chest for just one moment."

"Alright, if you two want to have sex, remember Maka and I told you to do it in your room and not in the living room. Who knows who could come in?" The two turned to see Soul Eater looking at them from beneath his headband.

"Actually we were talking about your girlfriend, Soul." Blair said, changing from her cat form to her human one with only a two-piece bikini on as Mica transformed wearing a bra and underwear.

"Wh-what do you mean? Maka isn't my girlfriend; why would you think that?" Soul asked, willing himself not to get a nosebleed from how small the bikini was and how Blair's substantial breasts almost burst out of the top part.

"Well," Blair said slowly, making sure her own chest jiggled just enough to catch Soul's attention. "Maka has filled out pretty well since the Kishin madness has been destroyed. Her chest…"

"Her curves…" Mica added huskily.

"And what an ass!" they chorused. Soul blinked for a moment.

"I swear," Mica breathed, her eyes glazing over. "If what's up front is even half as good as what's in back, I'd trade in my tail for one night with her."

"What?" a feminine voice asked from behind Soul. "Aren't you two married?" Maka asked as she appeared. Soul's eyes widened as he took her in. "Shouldn't you be finding solace in each other rather than other women? Are you not satisfying each other enough?"

Blair glared and asked, "How could you think Mica isn't satisfying me or the other way around? We are purrfectly content with each other!"

Mica on the other hand was staring at Maka lustfully. "Why do you ask about satisfaction, Maka?" she asked softly, eyes traveling the blonde's body. "Would you like to satisfy us?"

Maka blushed and ducked her head. "That isn't what I-."

"Are you hitting on my daughter?" Mica groaned as Spirit Albarn a.k.a. Death Scythe, sped into the room and got in her face.

"Relax Spirit," Mica told him, rolling her eyes. "I'm only offering. The offer is only valid if she accepts." She sent a flirtatious wink Maka's way behind Spirit's back, causing Maka to blush harder.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Mica continued with the furious death scythe.

Spirit raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh yeah, I was here to tell Maka congratulations on her newest test score. And to give her the present myself!" He shot a glare at Blair who blushed in embarrassment at the reminder.

"I bought you a bag of bath soaps." Spirit said almost shyly as he held them out to his daughter.

Maka raised an eyebrow and slowly accepted the gift. "Thanks Dad." She said softly. Spirit nodded with a small smile and headed for the door. When he was gone, Maka set the soaps on the coffee table and turned back to the two women before her.

"I wasn't meaning it that way," she continued, going back to the conversation her father had interrupted.

"Then what did you mean?" Mica asked, less wantonly, but still staring at Maka's slightly swaying hips.

"I-I just meant that, uh, well you two **are** married. If you couldn't satisfy each other then why were you together? That's all I meant."

Mica nodded and said, "We are perfectly content with each other, Maka. Plus, we're lusting after the same girl, so it's a mutual agreement."

Maka nodded. "Is it Tsubaki?" she asked curiously. The two animals shook their heads.

"Is it Liz or Patty?" she asked, cocking her head. Mica and Blair gave her mysterious smiles and shook their heads.

Maka cocked her head in confusion. "Then… who?" Mica and Blair stood and slowly came forward, both nearly bursting out of their clothes.

"We were lusting…" Mica murmured, moving behind Maka.

"…after you." Blair said huskily, placing her hands on Maka's hips and pressing their crotches together.

Maka's breath caught and she cleared her throat. "I-I-I had better g-go get some r-rest." She slid from between them and hurried to her bedroom. Mica and Blair grinned and winked at Soul, sashaying to their room to soothe the sudden ache between their legs.

* * *

**Boom! first chapter up! Let's see if I can get the others up just as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, here you go!**

* * *

Maka leaned against the door and sighed in relief.

"They must have been joking." Maka murmured, moving to sit on her bed. "I'm no one special. I mean I'm flat-." Maka's eyes widened as she felt her chest. "-chested."

Now that she thought about it, her bras were a bit less spacious than she remembered as were her underwear. Undressing, Maka stood in front of the mirror on her closet door and looked at herself. Her chest had grown two pale, perky B-cup breasts and she had quite a lot of flesh in the back.

Cupping the newly formed triangle on her pubic area, Maka gently stroked it in front of her mirror and felt a flash of heat streak through her body. Gasping, Maka stroked against the soft skin again and felt the same heat streak through her. Craving more, she went lower and hit a kind of bundle of skin, which made her hips buck as she moaned. Rubbing the slick skin beneath the bundle, Maka felt excitement boiling in her stomach and whimpered with need. As she stared into her reflection, she saw her own eyes dilate and knew she was close. Rubbing the small bundle one last time, Maka moaned as she came, hips rocking as the viscous fluid dripped down her legs.

Maka pulled her hands away and looked at herself. "M-maybe Soul will notice like Blair and Mica did." She whispered, putting her clothes back on.

From the windowsill, Blair and Mica smiled in at Maka as the girl lay down and drifted to sleep. "Ha, ha, this should be fun." Mica commented, flicking her finger so that Maka's light went off.

* * *

The next day, Mica and Blair sat in their room and thought on what they would do about Maka's insecurities with her body. Blair filed her nails thoughtfully as Mica combed her hair.

"Well, there's always trapping her in a small bedroom with us." Blair suggested casually.

"No, we want her to feel comfortable with her body, not violated." Mica sighed as she switched the comb out for a brush.

"Maybe a lust potion?" Blair asked, just as casually.

Mica shook her head. "After Raton, I'm done with potions for awhile." Blair nodded and switched to her other hand. Mica's eyes suddenly widened as an idea came to her head.

"What is it darling?" Blair asked, not even looking up.

"Wonderful idea, love." Mica said, her whiskers twitching slightly.

"Oh?" Blair asked, feeling the excitement radiating from her wife.

"Yes, why don't we take Maka out for a hike in the hills just outside Death City? When we get to our destination, she's bound to be hot and bothered from all of the extra movement on her body. And then we can move in on her and seduce her right then."

Blair's ears perked up as she looked at Mica curiously. "Really? That sounds wonderful Darling!"

Mica nodded, but her eyes betrayed her insecurities. "Do you think she'll give in to us?"

Blair scoffed as she climbed onto her wife's naked lap and cuddled into her. "Have you looked at yourself lately?" she asked cutely, nuzzling her head under Mica's chin. "You are so damn hot, my mouth waters just thinking your name! I want to love you every second of the day and never leave the room until I can't move. But we have to go to work and then there are the basic necessities."

Mica nodded and dipped her head to kiss Blair's nose. "And you, my love, are so lusciously succulent, I just want to take you as many times as I can in the closed amount of time we get to ourselves. I just need to have you moving underneath me because of how mouthwatering you are. But what is your point?"

"Mica!" Blair gasped. "I mean, we're so deliciously sexy and inviting… how could she resist!"

Mica's eyes widened and she nodded with a sly smile on her lips. "So, we wear the skimpiest hiking outfits we can find on the trip?" Blair nodded and leaned up to kiss her; it was slow at first, but the passion escalated until both women were breathless.

"You're addictive!" Blair gasped as Mica panted underneath her.

"Yes and you are irresistible. I need more of you." Blair nodded eagerly and the two sank into the chair, completely immersed in each other.

* * *

**Ohh, the animals have a plan, I repeat the animals have a plan! Let's see if it works, shall we?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think you'll all like this particular chapter. Check out number three.**

* * *

"Please Maka?" Mica pleaded, looking very much like a nine-year-old girl.

"I don't know…" Maka said. "What about school?"

"When's your next vacation?" Blair asked with big yellow eyes.

"It's next week." Maka sighed.

"See? Why can't we go then?" Mica asked, wide eyes staring up at Maka from her sitting position on the floor.

"But, I told Kid and Black Star that I would train with them for a few days next week."

"Then why can't you come with us the first two days and then train with them for the rest?" Blair requested.

Maka sighed and looked at the two girls sitting on the floor at her feet looking up at her with large round eyes and giving off the look of eager preschoolers.

"Can't we go another time?" she asked.

"Come on Maka." Blair and Mica chorused together. "It'll be fun!"

Maka groaned and said, "Fine, I'm in."

Blair jumped up and cheered as Mica beamed at Maka. "You'll love it." The mouse witch winked happily. "I promise."

Maka's shoulders sank as she sighed. "What have I just gotten myself into?" she murmured, watching the couple walk away with their tails entwined.

* * *

"Come on, Maka!" Blair giggled, watching from a tree branch as Maka climbed the large hill.

"Easy for you to say," Maka grumbled. "You can jump from branch to branch as easily as furniture."

"Don't worry, Maka," Mica—in a bra and miniskirt with a pair of Uggs—said beside her. "She'll be coming down soon."

"What makes you say that?" Maka asked curiously.

"Watch."

Maka watched as Blair—in a bikini top and a pair of Daisy Dukes coupled with hiking boots—jumped from tree to tree and jumped on an unstable branch. The branch cracked beneath her paw just as she was jumping and caused her to fall to the ground. Landing on her feet, Blair shook herself and pouted as Mica and Maka giggled.

The pout disappeared as Blair cocked her head. "Water!" she shouted excitedly, turning into a cat and taking off ahead. Maka and Mica followed eagerly and came to a small stream.

"Oh great!" Maka said, cupping her hands and drinking the water greedily. Blair was already lapping away at the current and Mica stroked her back as the mouse witch also cupped her hand and drank from the stream.

When they had all gotten enough to drink, Mica grinned and said, "We're almost there. Come on, just a bit further."

Maka and Blair nodded and followed Mica up a steep hill. By the time they reached the top, both Blair and Maka were sweating heavily and their chests were heaving. Mica stood in front of a large bush and grinned happily at them both. "Ready?" she asked as she pulled the bush aside. Maka and Blair stepped beyond the bush and gasped at the beautifully large meadow they were standing in.

"Oh!" Blair said, drawing in a deep panting breath.

"Whoa!" Maka exclaimed.

Mica followed them and beamed. "We made this meadow when we were younger. Our sixth sister helped us design it."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Blair asked, going down onto her hands and feet. "Let's have some fun. Catch me if you can!"

Mica laughed as Blair raced across the meadow and happily gave chase. Mica had run halfway across the meadow before looking back with a grin. "Come on, Maka!" she called. "It'll be fun!"

Maka looked into the shining eyes and nodded, giving chase. The two tried to catch Blair, but the black cat just slipped away laughing happily whenever she avoided them. At last, Maka and Mica sat down heavily and sighed.

"I'll admit." Maka panted. "That wife of yours is pretty fleet-footed."

Mica nodded, her chest rising and falling rapidly as they looked at the smiling Blair, lounging in a tree above them. Jumping from the tree and doing a small flip, Blair landed neatly in Mica's lap and snuggled up to her.

"This is nice." She purred in content, pulling Maka over to join them.

Maka leaned against Mica's shoulder and looked up at the fading sunset. "It's really pretty." She murmured.

"Yes," Mica said, looking down at Blair. "Yes it is."

As the sun continued to sink, a feeling of serenity settled among the three friends. Mica looked to Blair and Blair looked to Maka, stroking the other girl's stomach gently.

"B-Blair what are you doing?" Maka asked, her eyes half-closed in pleasure.

"We are going to show you exactly what you've been missing." Blair murmured, gently laying Maka on the picnic blanket Mica had brought.

"But…"

"Sh," Mica cooed, slowly removing Maka's tank top. "It's ok, Maka. We'll be gentle since it's your first time."

Maka looked up at the two scantily clad women above her and sighed in leisure.

"Do you trust us?" Blair asked, removing the short skirt Maka had chosen to wear.

"I do." Maka replied thickly.

"Then let us love your body." Mica said huskily, her voice carrying on the wind.

Maka shivered as the cool night air hit her naked skin, but Blair's hands quickly warmed her again while Mica removed her (now too small) bra. As the first tongue flicked her nipple, Maka moaned and let herself be carried away by the two temptresses.

* * *

**She agreed to it! WooHoo! Lesbian Threesome! Let's see what happens next shall we?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where is Maka?" Kid growled, sighing as he, Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star waited for Maka to arrive.

"She went on a hike with Blair and Mica two days ago." Soul said. "It might be taking awhile for them to be getting back."

Kid huffed and said, "Come on, Black Star, let's get this over with and perhaps our other team member will be back tomorrow."

Black Star nodded and held his hand out for Tsubaki. She clasped his hand and changed into a double-edged sword. Hefting her, Black Star sneered at Kid as Liz and Patty changed into the pistols. As Kid took fire with tranquilizer darts, Black Star stealthily maneuvered around them. He had gotten better with his stealth training since the Kishin's madness had been defeated. Maka and Soul had been helping him out with it and he was actually improving.

Spinning Tsubaki expertly, Black Star charged and swung at Kid, who dodged out of the way just in time. Black Star reversed and tried to make a comeback attack, but Kid elbowed him in the side before he could. Black Star went one way and Tsubaki went the other. As Kid shot at the blue-haired assassin, Black Star flipped over to Tsubaki and deflected the darts coming at him.

Slashing at Kid once more, Black Star succeeded in cutting some of the hair on one side of Kid's face and grinned, knowing this would set Kid off.

"No!" Kid screamed, looking at his hair. "My hair! It isn't symmetrical! What have you done?"

Black Star gave him a smirk and said, "I just won this fight."

Rushing forward, Black Star used his speed attack and slashed Liz and Patty out of Kid's hands, causing the Shinigami son to fall to his knees. Kid smiled as he stood and shook Black Star's hand. Just as Black Star was about to let go, Kid's hand tightened and he flipped him.

"Hand-to-hand combat now, Black Star." He called, laughing as Black Star looked up from his position on the ground.

"I'll get you for that, Kid!" Black Star shouted, charging Kid head on and ramming his fist into Kid's chest.

Kid went flying and held up a hand. "I guess I deserved that." He muttered. "Alright, you win, Black Star. Good job!"

"I did it, of course the job is good."

"Yes, well, I guess practice is over since the sun's going down and there's no sign of-."

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned as the three girls transcended their human forms and six mouths dropped to the ground. Maka ran up to them and smiled, clasping her hands in front of her.

"No way!" Soul gasped.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to go shopping for a bit of new clothing."

"Obviously!" Soul breathed, staring at Maka's new attire.

She had on a deep purple tank top that hugged her blooming chest like a second skin and the skirt she wore was even shorter than her previous one, showing a massive amount of thigh. On her feet was a pair of knee high combat boots that sort of resembled her old shoes. Her hair curled slightly at the end as she smiled at them all from beneath purple eyeshadow. She still wore the black cape and gloves, but they only added to the sexy outfit.

"So, uh, am I too late to practice?" Maka asked slowly, not sure why everyone was still staring at her.

"What?" Black Star asked, blinking a few times. "Oh, yeah. You can fight me since I won the fight against Kid."

Maka nodded and held a gloved hand out to Soul. He grasped it firmly and changed into a Scythe. Maka spun him a few times for effect before she and Black Star rushed each other. The sword and the Scythe clashed each other and Maka pushed against Black Star's strength. She had gotten more muscular so she wasn't as weak as everyone saw her.

Pushing against Tsubaki's sword form, Maka did a small spin and caused Black Star to go flying. He bounced a few feet away and got to his feet. He growled and charged her, using his quick attack. Maka smiled and closed her eyes, feeling for him before striking, hitting Soul's handle against Black Star's chest and causing him to slide a few feet away.

"You're good," he admitted. "But I'm better!" With that, he shouted, "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!"

Tsubaki looked at him in confusion. "But it's just a sparring match."

"Just do it, Tsubaki!" Black Star ordered and Tsubaki sighed, going into enchanted sword mode.

Maka grinned as Black Star charged her and shouted, "Soul, Witch Hunter!" Soul nodded and went into Witch Hunter.

The two weapons clashed together and Maka smiled at Black Star. Black Star pulled the sword back and made to slash at Maka's outfit, but was stopped by the Scythe just before the sword made contact with the skin. Pushing against Black Star's sword, Maka's eyes burned in determination as she used all of her strength to throw Black Star off. Losing grip of Tsubaki, Black Star went flying into the bench where Liz Patty and Kid were sitting. Tsubaki changed back and ran over to make sure he was ok.

"Wow," he muttered. "She's sexy **and** she has some muscle. Better watch out Soul, someone might steal her."

Soul grit his teeth and shrugged as he transcended to his human form. "Whatever."

"Please, Black Star," Maka smirked. "No one's going to take me from Soul. He's my partner."

"I don't know Maka," Black Star said, his eyes traveling her form. "I wouldn't mind if you joined me. Together, you, me and Tsubaki would be unbeatable."

"I'm a weapon _meister,_" Maka told him through gritted teeth. "Not a real weapon. I'm staying with Soul." She stormed away as the six friends watched her go.

"Touchy." Black Star scowled.

"She _is_ my partner." Soul told him.

"Oh come on, you know you love her." Liz said in a bored tone.

"No, we keep it strictly friendship." Soul retorted.

"Come on, you know you love her." Patty teased. "You love her, you love her, you love her, you love her…"

"Shut up, Patty." Soul growled.

"You love her, you love her, you love her…"

Soul grasped his head and shouted, "Of course I love her, you idiot!"

Patty quieted as Soul sighed. "She has a nice body, she's my best friend and she's my partner. How can I tell her I love her?"

"We'll help you out." Kid said.

"Yeah, it'll be a piece of cake." Black Star said, clapping him on the back. Soul gave them a sharp-toothed smile as he began walking back to Maka's house.

* * *

***Facepalm* If Black Star and Kid are helping, SOMETHING is going to go wrong. Be careful Soul! Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five, locked and loaded!**

* * *

Maka sat down on her couch with a book in hand, twisting until she managed to get into a comfortable, lounging position. As she read the book, she thought of her partnership with Soul.

"He's my best friend." She told herself, going back to her book.

Half an hour later, Mica and Blair strode up and smiled at the blonde. Maka looked up and felt lust streak through her body at the outfits the two girls had on. Blair had on a midriff-baring strapless shirt with string tying the back and a pair of tight, hip-hugging black jeans that flowed gracefully into a pair of purple, inch-high heels. Mica wore a form-fitting, chest hugging, hot pink halter-top with a short black leather skirt over some black leggings that fit into her knee-high, hot pink combat boots perfectly.

"Hey Maka," Blair said with a smile. "Do you want to come walking with us?"

Maka looked down at her book in indecision. "I don't know about that."

"Please Maka?" Blair asked, batting her eyelashes. "It would make us so happy if you joined us."

Maka cocked her head and nodded. "Ok, let me get my cape and I'll join you."

Grabbing her cape off its hook, Maka joined the two girls for a walk through the city. As the three of them talked about the best places to eat in Death City and Blair noticed that some men in black hats were staring at them longer than most of the men around Death City would.

"Check out the creepy hat guys." She whispered as the men slowly began following them.

"Creepy is right." Mica growled, watching them out of the corner of her eyes.

"Do you think a flying pumpkin will get rid of them?" Blair asked.

"Let's not do anything until they make a move against us." Maka cautioned. The other two nodded and the trio kept walking. The men in the black hats came nearer and nearer to them and as they got closer, Blair got jumpier; there was just something about them that rubbed her completely the wrong way. "Maybe we should head home." She whispered, her fingers twitching uncontrollably as her tail twitched in her jeans.

"Are you sure?" Maka asked. Blair nodded vigorously and Mica grasped her hand.

"Calm down, Kitten." She soothed. "We're heading home now."

"You there!" a voice called to them. "Are you the girl every man in this city calls Bu-tan?"

Blair's heart sped up as she tried to keep a nonchalant composure. "Yeah," she said, eying the men curiously, trying to mask her fear.

"We're here about our cousin, Raton von Pink-Tail."

Blair whimpered as her eyes widened. "He was you c-cousin?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're the Cattails. The three of us hunt cats that threaten our family. You, miss, are one of those cats."

"B-but I didn't-."

"We don't want to hear it." The man said, finally raising his head enough so that they could see buckteeth and whiskers. "We're going to eliminate you." The three of them pulled out guns and aimed them at Blair's quaking figure.

"Wait!" Mica commanded, stepping into the line of fire.

"The Mizune sisters!" the three rat-men gasped. Instantly they bowed and said, "It is an honor to see you again, miss."

Mica nodded. "I'm keeping the cat you wish to kill." She said with authority. "Bu-tan is my pet since she took my ex-fiancé. She remains in my home where I treat her like nothing more than an animal."

"But her clothing and-."

"We are merely on an outing right now with one of her friends, a young meister."

The rat men nodded and bowed again. "Our apologies if you were keeping the cat as a pet ma'am." The first one said. "We will be on our way." They glared at Blair and hissed, "May she treat you like a dog!"

Blair puffed up as they turned and scurried away. "A pet!" she screamed. "A pet! I am _not_ a **pet**!"

"You _do_ wear a collar…" Maka pointed out meekly.

"My mother gave me this collar!" Blair growled.

Maka nodded with her hands held up. "Mica…"

"I told them you were my pet so that they wouldn't kill you." Mica told her softly.

"I know. I was going to say that." Blair said, hanging her head slightly.

"Though," Mica said with a small smirk. "You are my pet, sometimes."

Blair grinned up at her and kissed her heatedly, much to the excitement of many of the men standing around. Blair pressed herself into the kiss, moaning before they parted.

"Let's get home." Blair gasped happily, conjuring two floating pumpkins.

"Hop on, Maka!" Blair called as she tugged Mica onto the other.

Maka nodded and jumped onto the smaller of the two pumpkins. It floated toward the Academy as the one holding Blair and Mica floated higher than hers. Glancing up at the two, Maka blushed when she realized why. The pumpkin deposited her softly into her room as Blair and Mica's dropped them in their room. Maka laughed and lay down on her bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Hey, Maka!"

Maka turned to see Patty and Liz walking toward her. "Yeah?' she asked, cocking her head slightly.

"We were wondering if you were attending Kid's latest party?" Liz asked.

"Kid's having another party?" Maka inquired. "When?"

"Two days from now." Patty replied, giggling happily.

"Oh," Maka smiled. "Ok. I'll be there then."

Liz and Patty nodded and walked off. "She has no idea it's a private party for just her and Soul." Patty squealed.

"Yeah, whatever. I have to go meet up with someone. Can you tell Kid I'll meet up with him later?"

Patty looked at her sister suspiciously, but nodded. Liz smiled at her and walked off. Patty let her go a few yards before moving after her. Following after her sister, Patty tracked Liz to a smaller part of the Academy and watched as she opened a secret entrance and hurried down the stairs. Patty leaped after her and scurried down the stairs, keeping her eyes on Liz. Liz (and Patty) arrived in a large spacious room that actually resembled a bedroom.

"Hey Babe," Liz called. "I'm here."

Patty waited to see who would come out and when there was movement on the bed, she covered her mouth to stop the gasp from leaving her lips.

* * *

**Hmm, that could be an interesting part of the plot. Who do you think Liz is seeing? Maybe you'll find out later! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Check out chapter six**

* * *

Maka knocked on Kid's door and waited until he opened the door. "Hello, Maka." Kid said graciously.

"Hey Kid, I'm here for the party Liz and Patty told me about."

"Ah, yes. I have a table arranged for you." Maka cocked her head in confusion as she followed him to an elegant table set for two.

"Where is everyone else?" Maka asked.

"The other invited guest will be here shortly." Kid told her, walking off.

"Guest?" Maka asked.

"Didn't you know?" a voice asked from behind her. "This is a party for two." Maka turned to see Soul standing against the doorjamb.

"Two?" Maka whispered, feeling her heart speed up. "Soul, I don't think I can-."

"Just relax." Soul said, smiling as he helped her into the chair.

He settled himself into the chair opposite her and grinned. Maka smiled at him as Liz and Patty brought food to them. "Enjoy!" Patty laughed.

Maka nodded to them in thanks and looked down at her plate; baked chicken breasts, country mashed potatoes, and farm-fresh corn on the cob. Grinning, Maka cut a piece of meat off the chicken breast and chewed it, moaning slightly.

"So," Soul said, chewing into his lobster. "Whatcha been up to?"

Maka shrugged. "You know, walking around the city with Blair and Mica, going shopping, training… the usual."

Soul nodded. "So, uh, like when did you become so hot?"

Maka stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Well, since the Kishin's battle, you've been blowing up like a wildflower."

Maka cocked her head. "I know, but why do you ask."

"I don't know." Soul shrugged, trying to keep his cool. "I always say that I wouldn't date someone flat-chested, but since you're like a small C-cup now…"

"Is that all?" Maka asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Just because I've got a larger chest you want to try dating me now?"

Standing, Maka growled at Soul angrily and turned. "When you decide to try dating me because you actually feel something more than lust for me then I might consider it. As for now, this date is over." Soul watched in shock as Maka stalked out.

"Well," Soul sighed. "I must admit that she has a nice ass too."

* * *

Maka stormed into her house and sat down on the living room couch angrily. She jumped up just as quickly when identical squeals met her ears. Looking down, Maka quickly covered her eyes.

"I thought we made this clear!" she shouted. "You two have sex in your bedroom. NOT in the living room."

"We assumed you weren't going to be home till late so we decided to lock the door and indulge ourselves." Mica said, moving over so that Maka could sit down.

"M-Mica!" Both girls looked over to see that Blair's pupils were extremely dilated.

Mica smirked at Maka. "Would you do the honor?" Maka nodded and leaned down, flicking her tongue through Blair's wet folds.

Blair gasped and bucked to Maka's tongue. "Oh Maka, you're a natural!" She panted. "Oh, oh, mm, so close. Don't stop yet…" Maka smiled as she wrapped her lips around the pink nubbin and sucked it hard.

"_Me_-**OW!**" Blair screamed as she came, hips bucking and fingers clawing at Maka's hair.

When Blair calmed down, she hugged Maka and asked, "So what's wrong?"

"It's Soul." Maka sighed, licking Blair's come from her face. "He only likes me because my chest is bigger; kind of like how he played you when we first met, Blair."

"Please don't remind me." Blair sighed. "I actually had a kind of crush on him back then."

Maka shook her head. "But Soul's my partner… he should at least have known how that would have made me feel."

Blair patted her back and purred consolingly. "I'm sure he'll come around Darling." She leaned down to place a kiss on Maka's head only to have Maka peck her lips before doing the same with Mica.

"Thank you both."

Mica smiled and looked Blair in the eyes before leaning down and pressing a passionate kiss to Maka's lips. "We'll always be here, Maka." She whispered against the other girl's lips.

Blair pulled Maka away, looked into Mica's eyes and kissed Maka as well. "Anytime you need a nice warm body to lean into."

Maka moaned and let Blair remove her blouse. As Mica removed her skirt, Maka engulfed one of Blair's nipples and purred as Blair groaned in earnest. "Yes, Maka, yes!"

As Mica filled Maka with three fingers, the front door opened and Soul walked in. He took one look at the trio on the couch and his eyes narrowed. "I'm going to bed." He snarled, marching angrily up the stairs.

Maka was too far gone in her passion to worry about him right now. "Love me," she pleaded to the two animals. "Love me, please."

* * *

**Ooh, burn for the would-be couple. Can they patch themselves back together? Let's find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now, we reveal Liz's secret lover. Enjoy, you're in for a surprise!**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Patty demanded.

"Because I didn't know you'd care so much." Liz said, watching as her sister's eyes filled with tears.

"But we're sisters. We used to tell each other everything."

"I know Patty, but she's-."

"Yeah, and that's another thing! Why didn't you tell me you were into girls?"

"Because until she came along, I wasn't. And then, as time went on, I just kinda warmed up to her."

Patty pouted. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

Liz patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Patty. But now that you know, would you still like to see her?"

Patty looked up happily. "Really? I'm allowed to still talk to her? I thought you wouldn't let me."

"Well, she's coming over now so that she and I can…"

"Have sex?" Patty suggested.

Liz grinned. "Yup."

At that moment a knock sounded on the door and Patty hurried to go answer it. "Oh," the visitor said in surprise. "Liz didn't tell me her sister would be home. Hello Patty."

"Hey, come on in; I was just leaving. Have fun you two."

"Thank you."

The visitor moved into the living area and smiled at Liz. "Hello dear," she said happily.

"Mm, gimme some love, Babe." Liz leaned up to press a deep kiss to the girl's lips.

"I love you, you know that?" Liz asked happily.

"And I love you… with all my heart."

Liz grinned and the two fell into the couch, kissing passionately. "Take me," Liz pleaded. "Take me, please."

"Of course love." The other girl agreed, her pupils dilating. As Liz and the girl escalated, Liz screamed out one name all night.

"TSUBAKI!"

* * *

**Haha! What do you think? ok, preview coming next chapter. CHeck it out after you review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Preview for the readers!**

* * *

Next Time in the Heart Eater series…

_Maka needs consoling._

**Blair:** If he can't see it…

**Mica:** Then you don't need him!

**Both:** You can do better!

_Is Maka and Soul's friendship ever going to be the same?_

**Maka:** Soul, I don't know if I can trust you enough…

**Soul:** But we're partners!

_How will the others take Liz's relationship with Tsubaki?_

**Black Star and Kid:** WHAT?

_Can the Trio survive another rift in the friendship?_

**Maka:** Black Star? Remember when I told you to hit me?

**Black Star** (Suspicious)**:** Yes.

**_Cut to black for a moment._**

**Maka:** I need you to do it again.

_Seven students…_

**_Flashes of Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and last, Patty_**

_Three couples…_

**_Shots of Blair and Mica kissing, Soul and Maka hugging, and Liz and Tsubaki holding hands._**

_Two animals…_

**_Blair and Mica in their animal forms, touching noses_**

_And one friendship_

**_Shot of all together, looking determinedly at the camera_**

_That will never_

**_Flash of Kid and Black Star standing nose-to-nose_**

_Be_

**_Shot of Soul and Maka standing extremely close together_**

_The same_

**Maka** (sadly)**:** I love you, you **_IDIOT_**!

The next installment of the Heart Eater series…

**_NATURALLY!_**

* * *

**_Hope you're as excited as me! Review and tell me what you think._**


End file.
